Waiting for You!
by Kaira Sasaki
Summary: Kesabaran Sasuke menghadapi kelakuan Neji?  Apakah sampai disini?


_Ao minna..._

_Lagi-lagi Kaira kembali dan bawa NejiSasu..._

_RnR yach!_

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dst**

'**Waiting for You'**

_Neji,_

_Kau tahu?_

_Menunggu adalah hal yang paling kubenci_

_Menunggu adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka_

_Namun, demi kau..._

_Aku rela menunggu_

_Walaupun menunggu memakan usiaku_

...

" Bukan urusan kalian!" bentak Neji pada ketiga rekan kantornya.

Ya, mereka sedang berada dalam ruang kerja Neji. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut Neji tidak penting.

" Tentu saja urusan kami, kami temanmu Neji!" bela seorang pemuda berambut merah marun, Gaara.

" Kau pikir usiamu sekarang berapa? 17 tahun? Kau sudah 25 tahun Neji!" tambah pemuda hijau, Lee. " Kupikir, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki pacar? Dimana semangatmu hah?"

" Aku belum mau memikirkan hal itu!" sanggah Neji.

" Kenapa? Biar kucarikan gadis jika kau mau!" tawar pemuda bergigi tajam, Suigetsu.

" Aku tidak mau!"

" Kenapa?" tanya Lee heran

" Karena a-aku hanya...Aku..." Neji mulai bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa dia gay? Dan kini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang telah memikat hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Apakah semua orang harus tau bahwa dirinya ' tidak normal' ?

" Jangan-jangan kau gay?" tebak Gaara sekenanya tapi mengenai sasaran.

Neji tersentak kaget, " Apa? Aku normal!" bantah Neji lantang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia memang malu mengakui hubungan anehnya dengan Sasuke.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia menangkap sesuatu yang salah di mata Neji. Tapi Neji tidak mau mengakuinya dan Gaara hanya memilih untuk diam.

" Kalau begituuuu... Bagaimana kalau kau mendekati dia!" Lee menunjuk seseorang yang berpakaian serba pink yang tampak dari jendela ruang kerja Neji. " Bagaimana?"

Terdapat keraguan di hati Neji untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lee, namun dianggukkan juga kepalanya.

" Baiklah deal! Kuberi waktu 1 bulan Neji!" Suigetsu menimpali.

" Ya!" jawab Neji sekenanya, dilihatnya Lee dan Suigetsu tersenyum puas penuh makna. Detik berikutnya Lee dan Suigetsu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

" Kuharap, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Neji!" ucap Gaara sebelum dia mengikuti kedua temannya.

Neji memegang keningnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan pusing secara mendadak. " Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya, " Deras sekali!" gumamnya sambil melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, lalu beralih ke sudut kamar. " Ceroboh sekali, kenapa Neji tak bawa payung? Dasar!" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Kuantar saja deh!" dengan itu Sasuke mengambil dua payung dan berjalan keluar apartement menuju kantor Neji.

.

.

Tergesa, Sasuke berlari menerobos hujan lebat yang mengguyur Konoha. Dia tidak ingin Neji hujan-hujanan atau menunggu hujan reda terlalu lama. Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa sebagian besar bajunya telah basah kuyup karena hujannya berangin. Yang dipikirkannya adalah segera sampai ke kantor tempat Neji bekerja.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat Neji menunggu hujan reda di teras kantor bersama orang lain. Wanita berpakaian serba pink, bahkan rambutnya juga.

" Neji!" panggil Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau kemari? Kau tidak lihat kalau sedang hujan lebat!" sembur Neji melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dia tahu Neji mengkhawatirkannya. " Maaf, kau lupa bawa payung kan? Nih kubawakan!"

Neji terlihat kaget, " Terima kasih ya!"

" Hmm..." Sasuke masih mengulum senyum lembutnya.

Neji berpaling pada gadis pink disampingnya, " Sakura! Perkenalkan dia temanku, namanya Sasuke!"

Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena Neji menyebutnya sebagai teman, " Hai Sakura-san!"

" Hai Sasuke-kun! Kau baik sekali sampai mau mengantarkan payung untuk Neji-san!"

" Hahaha... Terima kasih!" Sasuke tertawa renyah.

" Sakura, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Neji

" Di jalan ZZZZ no ZZ! Kenapa?"

" Kebetulan rumah kita searah, mau kuantar?" tawar Neji

" Eeee... Bagaimana ya?" Sakura kelihatan bimbang

" Ayolah Sakura!" bujuk Neji

" Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

" Aku..." Sasuke berusaha bicara.

" Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula Sasuke bawa payung sendiri kan?" Neji memotong ucapan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan perasaannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sasuke terlihat kecewa.

" Ayo!" ajak Neji yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura

" Kami duluan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya

" Hati-hati!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan karena Neji tidak menghiraukannya. Perlahan senyum itu memudar seiring hilangnya Neji dan Sakura yang berada dalam 1 payung dalam derasnya hujan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ' Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, mungkin Neji hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura karena dia perempuan!' hibur Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk yang sempat terlintas dalam otaknya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan kantor Neji untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

"Hatchiiii!" bersin Sasuke sambil memegang hidungnya, badannya sedikit demam karena kehujanan. Dibuatnya segelas coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

' Neji belum pulang?' batinnya bertanya, Ia melirik ke arah pintu.

Cklek

" Aku pulang!" ucap Neji kemudian.

" Neji, selamat datang!" sambut Sasuke gembira

" Hn!" Neji berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun melihatnya, Ia menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke tetap mengawasi gerakan Neji yang mengacuhkannya, melihatnya saja tidak.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, " Mau kubuatkan coklat panas?"

" Ya, boleh juga!" jawab Neji datar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan Neji secangkir coklat panas. Dibuatkannya coklat panas itu dengan penuh perasaan, dengan kasih sayang. Sasuke tidak mau jika Neji merasakan coklat panas yang tidak enak, dia ingin dipuji Neji.

Didengarnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ' Mungkin Neji sudah selesai!' batinnya. Segera Sasuke membawa coklat panasnya ke dalam kamar.

" Neji coklatnya sudah siap!" ucap Sasuke setelah memasuki kamar.

" Aku lelah, aku mau tidur!" kata Neji sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran king size itu.

Sasuke memandang Neji dengan diam, ' Apa maumu Neji?' batinnya kecewa. Diletakkannya coklat panas itu di meja samping tempat tidur.

" Kalau kau mau, minumlah!" ucapnya sambil berlalu kembali ke dapur.

...

Hari ini berjalan sangat lambat, itulah yanga dipikirkan Sasuke. Dosen pengajarnya sangat membosankan, ditambah rasa pusing yang tidak juga sembuh sejak tadi malam.

Sasuke merutuki dosen itu karena tidak juga pergi dari ruangan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hari ini sedikit berbeda karena kemungkinan besar kuliah akan selesai pukul 11.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide, ' Aku akan antarkan Neji makan siang!' pikirnya senang.

" –ang!" hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Sasuke, mungkin selamat siang yang diucapkan dosen itu.

" Yeah akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak teman Sasuke yang berambut mirip duren, Naruto.

" Hn!"

" Sasuke, hari ini main yuk!" ajak Naruto.

" Maaf Naruto, aku sibuk hari ini! Jaa!" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang tampang-ingin-protesnya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju minimarket terdekat, kepalanya semakin pusing saja hingga beberapa kali hampir menabrak orang-orang yang ditemuinya.

Bernafas lega saat melihat papan bertuliskan minimarket tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke tersenyum, ' Akhirnya!'

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan, diletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

" Kenapa kepalaku masih pusing!" gumamnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya, hanya sebentar sebelum membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat jam. Sudah pukul 12, Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengambil belanjaanya. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan memasak makanan untuk Neji. Spesial untuk Neji dan hanya untuk Neji seorang, tidak untuk yang lain.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk itu.

.

.

Pukul 13.00 saatnya jam makan siang. Neji keluar dari ruang kerjanya, dan menghampiri Sakura.

" Mau makan siang denganku, Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan senyum yang manis.

" A-" jawaban Sakura terhenti

" Neji!" panggil Sasuke terengah-engah, tampaknya Ia baru saja berlari.

Neji menoleh malas, " Sasuke? Ada apa?" terdengar jelas sekali bahwa Neji merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Sasuke.

" Selamat siang Sasuke-kun! Apa kabar?" sapa Sakura ramah, belawanan sekali dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh Neji.

" Baik Sakura-san, aku mau mengantarkan makan siang untuk Neji!"

" Oh begitu!" Sakura melirik tas yang dibawa Sasuke kemudian melihat Neji. " Neji-san, tidak perlu makan siang di luar kan? Kau bisa makan di sini!"

Neji memandang Sasuke ganjil, " Kau bawa berapa porsi Sasuke?"

" Dua! Satu untukmu dan satu untuk..."

Neji memotong perkataan Sasuke, " Pasti untuk Sakura kan? Kemarikan!"

" Tapi..."

" Apa lagi Sasuke?" tanya Neji datar

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya porsi yang satu lagi itu untuk dirinya. Sasuke ingin sekali makan siang berdua bersama Neji sekarang. Tapi kenapa Neji melakukan semua ini? Apakah Neji tau , betapa dia berusaha keras membuat makan siang itu? Apakah Neji tau, dia tetap berusaha walaupun kepalanya sangat pening? Apakah Neji tau, dia berlari dari apartement hingga kantor hanya untuk memberikan makan siang itu tepat waktu? Hanya agar Neji tidak terlanjur membeli makanan di luar! Apakah Neji tau?

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dan menjulurkan tangannya, " Aku membuatnya sendiri!" ucapnya lirih.

" Jadi Sasuke-kun buat sendiri? Wah hebat!" puji Sakura tulus

Sasuke tersenyum masam, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan diam. Tidak berpamitan, bahkan bicara sepatah katapun tidak.

" Kurasa, kau sedikit keterlaluan Neji-san!" kata Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji memutar matanya bosan, " Sebaiknya kita makan saja Sakura! Sebelum jam makan siang habis!"

" Aku tidak ma-"

Neji menyela omongan Sakura, " Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai masuk apartementnya, malas sekali rasanya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji terhadapnya, ' Mungkin Neji merasa tidak enak jika makan siang denganku, padahal dia bersama dengan Sakura-san! Ya, mungkin itu!' Sasuke menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan dia beranjak ke dapur, mencari sisa makanan yang baru dimasaknya. Perutnya lapar sekali, dari tadi pagi dia hanya meminum segelas air putih. Sasuke membuka lemari makanan dan menemukan sedikit sisa masakannya tadi.

Ditatapnya makanan itu, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. " Itadakimasu!" ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Dengan segera, Sasuke menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sendiri.

...

Sebulan telah berlalu, namun hubungan Sasuke dan Neji tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Bahkan sekarang, Neji jarang sekali pulang ke apartement. Lebih parah kan?

Seperti sekarang ini, lagi-lagi Neji tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Sasuke sangat mencemaskan Neji. Bagaimanapun sikap Neji terhadapnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud membalasnya. Entahlah, walaupun terkadang ingin sekali pergi, namun nyatanya Sasuke masih di sini. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa.

Sasuke melirik buku notenya kemudian mendekati buku itu dan mengambilnya.

Terlihat dia menyobek selembar kertas dari notenya dan mengambil ballpoint. Jemarinya mulai menari dia atas kertas itu. Menuliskan sesuatu, entah apa.

Kemudian meletakkan kertas itu begitu saja di meja dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, pukul 05.00 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat).

Mencuci muka perlahan, kemudian melihat cermin. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas sekali , karena dari semalam Sasuke tidak memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Dia terus menunggu Neji pulang, walaupun pada akhirnnya Neji tidak pulang...

' Apa yang salah dariku?' batinnya sedih. Setelah menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke terseyum. " Kuharap hari ini dia menepati janjinya! Aku harus bersiap!" gumamnya kemudian.

Bergegas, Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

" Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Sudah jam 7!" bentak Gaara pada Neji yang sejak tadi malam menginap di apartementnya.

" Hn!" Neji mulai membuka sebelah matanya.

" Kalau tidak bangun, kutinggal nih!" ancam Gaara.

" Ya ya..." Neji bangun dengan malas. " Dasar bawel!"

" Apa kau bilang?" sebelah alis Gaara naik, " Sudah numpang, tidak sopan lagi! Lagipula kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menginap di tempatku?"

Neji diam sesaat, " Hanya mencari suasana baru!"

Perlahan Neji beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan ganjil dari Gaara.

' Apa maksudnya?' batin Gaara heran.

Di dalam kamar mandi Neji menghela nafas berat, " Sudah sebulan ya?" gumamnya.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku menenteng keranjang piknikku menuju kantor Neji, berharap Neji berada di sana. Tapi kenyataannya tidak demikian. Gaara-san bilang, Neji pergi menemui klien bersama Sakura-san. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi aku percaya Neji tidak melupakan janjinya. Dia akan datang dan menepati janjinya. Kulihat Gaara-san menatap aneh padaku, entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang jelas aku harus segera pergi ke tempat itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Gaara-san aku keluar dari kantor dan melihat mobil Neji berada di parkiran. Aku mendekati mobil itu dan benar saja, Neji bersama Sakura-san. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Sakura, sebenarnya sudah... sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu! Emm... Mau tidak kau jadi kekasihku?"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdenyut, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jadi selama ini Neji...

Aku sudah tidak sanggup mendengar lagi. Segera, kutinggalkan tempat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar bahwa Sakura-san akan menerima perasaan Neji terhadapnya. Aku tidak sanggup.

.

.

Normal POV

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Gaara melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi,

' Jadi benar dugaanku' batinnya. Kemudian Ia mendekati Neji dan Sakura.

" Maaf Neji-san, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu! Se-sebenarnya, aku ini menyukai Sasuke-kun... Maaf!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura telah berlari kembali ke kantor dan berpapasan dengan Gaara. Karena masih syok, Neji yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara disampingnya.

BUUGHHHH...

Pukulan telak Gaara mengenai perut Neji, " Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" protes Neji tak terima.

" Menjijikan!" sindir Gaara

" Apa?" Neji masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

" Apa salahnya mengakui hubunganmu dengannya?" ucap Gaara datar.

" Siapa yang kau maksud?"

" Kau menyakiti hatinya! Kau tau? Tadi dia melihatmu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura!"

Mata Neji membelalak lebar

" Dasar rendah!" maki Gaara penuh penekanan. Dengan marah, Gaara meninggalkan Neji yang masih termangu di tempatnya, untuk mencari... Sasuke!

.

.

" Menangislah kalau kau mau!"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, " Gaara-san? Kenapa disini?" tanyanya dengan memaksakan senyum.

" Jangan memaksakan diri!" Gaara mengikuti Sasuke duduk di bangku taman yang tidak memiliki banyak pengunjung pagi ini.

" Aku tidak ... eh?" Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Gaara memberikan sapu tangan padanya.

" Aku tau kau ingin menangis, jadi jangan ditahan. Karena dengan menangis kau bisa mengeluarkan semua emosimu. Dengan menangis, kau bisa menghilangkan bebanmu. Dengan menangis, akan melegakan hatimu. Jadi apa salahnya menangis? Walaupun kau seorang laki-laki sekalipun. Jangan dipendam! Jangan memikirkan harga diri jika ingin menangis!" Gaara membelai rambut Sasuke lembut.

Tanpa ditahan lagi, air mata Sasuke jatuh tak terbendung. Dia menangis sesenggukan. Melihat itu, Gaara berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

" Buang saja Neji ke laut!" ucapnya santai sebelum pergi.

.

.

Neji berlari menuju apartementnya, pukulan Gaara barusan telah membuatnya sadar bahwa Ia telah menyakiti Sasuke.

Neji tau, dialah yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Padahal waktu itu Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan ' Maaf Neji, aku masih normal!'

Dengan gigih, Neji tetap mengejar Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Ia benar-benar mendapatkannya. Saat itu Neji sangat bahagia dan berjanji tidak akan pernah menduakan Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang, Ia telah mengkhianati Sasuke. Kenapa Ia begitu tega melakukannya? Dialah yang memaksa Sasuke masuk ke kehidupannya, tapi kini dialah meninggalkan Sasuke!

Dirinya memang menjijikkan seperti yang dikatakan Gaara.

Neji membuka pintu apartement itu kasar, " Sasuke!" panggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban, apartement itu kosong. Neji tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun, ' Kemana kau, Sasuke?' gumamnya

Neji mulai menyalahkan dirinya kembali, Ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

Neji mulai menunggu, berharap bahwa Sasuke segera kembali.

1 jam

3 jam

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kamar tidur. Tak sengaja matanya menemukan selembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai. Neji mengambilnya dan dibacanya tulisan yang ada. Ia kenal betul tulisan siapa itu.

_Saat mataku terpejam_

_Kulihat samar kau pergi_

_Hanya mimpi_

_Kuharap itu hanya mimipi_

_Kubuka mataku tuk memastikannya_

_Memastikan kau masih disampingku_

_Memastikan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku_

_Aku tak mau melihatmu pergi_

_Kau pasti tau_

_Betapa aku takut kehilanganmu_

_Berpaling dariku..._

_Hal yang dapat melenyapkan nyawaku saat itu juga_

_Karena tanpamu_

_Aku..._

_Takkan pernah ada_

Tangan Neji bergetar saat Ia menyelesaikan baris terakhir dari puisi itu. Neji merasakan betapa sakitnya Sasuke selama ini.

Tiba-tiba Neji teringat akan sesuatu, hari ini... Ya, hari ini dia ada janji dengan Sasuke.

' Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bodohnya aku!' Neji memaki dirinya sendiri ," Aku harus kesana!"

Neji berlari keluar apartement dan menuju tempat Ia membuat janji dengan Sasuke.

.

.

" Hosh hosh..." Neji terengah saat Ia sampai di tempat itu. ' Bukit ini masih seindah dulu!' batinnya.

" Sasuke! Sasuke... Dimana kau?" Neji mulai memanggil dan mencari Sasuke.

Tapi Neji tidak menemukannya, " Dimana kau Sasuke?"

" Neji!" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya, Neji kenal dengan suara itu.

" Sasuke!"

" Hm, aku tau kau akan datang! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya dihiasi senyum manis yang sedikit tersimpan kepahitan. Matanya sembab.

" Sasuke..." gumam Neji lirih

" Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian, kau sudah makan?"

Belum sempat Neji menjawab Sasuke sudah melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Pasti belum kan? Maaf aku tidak mengantarkan makanan untukmu! Kupikir kau akan segera kemari..." Sasuke menggelar tikar yang dibawanya dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan yang tersimpan di keranjang pikniknya " Duduklah, aku harap kau tidak keberatan makan berdua denganku! Tapi maaf ya, makanannya sudah dingin... Aku membuatnya sejak pagi!"

Sasuke memberikan seporsi besar makanan pada Neji, dan porsi kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Neji hampir menangis karena kebaikan hati Sasuke, ' Pasti Sasuke belum makan sejak tadi pagi, dan betapa kurusnya dia! Kenapa selama ini aku mengacuhkannya?' batin Neji sedih

" Ini untukmu saja Sasuke, kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, " Aku sudah makan..."

' Bohong!' batin Neji menyanggah

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-san? Pasti kau sangat bahagia ya... Hahaha! Aku berfikir, bagaimana kalau aku pergi dan merelakanmu saja... Bagaimana menurutmu Neji?"

" Sasuke, aku tidak-"

" Cepat makan... Nanti kau sakit!" ucap Sasuke lagi

" Sasuke dengarkan aku! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura..."

" Kalaupun punya juga tak apa kok!"

" Tapi Sasuke..."

" Jangan bicara seperti itu Neji! Kalau Sakura-san dengar, pasti dia sedih sekali karena kau... tidak mengakui hubunganmu dengannya!"

Deg... Neji teringat saat dia tidak mengakui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa bersalah...

" Jangan selalu bersikap seperti itu Neji... Oh iya, nanti malam Itachi-nii akan menjemputku! Mulai besok aku akan pindah ke apartementnya! Kalau kau mau, kau boleh main kok!"

" Apa?"

" Aku sudah belanja banyak bahan makanan untukmu... Jaga kesehatanmu ya! Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, nanti kau sakit... Jangan lupa minum vitamin! Kau harus bunyikan alarm, supaya kau tidak bangun kesiangan. Karena mulai sekarang, tidak ada yang membangunkanmu..."

" Sasuke..." Neji mulai merasakan air matanya membendung di pelupuk mata, perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan

" Terima kasih selama ini telah menemaniku! Maaf ya, kalau aku teman yang kurang baik..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, " Aku bahagia sekali bisa mengenalmu, kau mengajariku banyak hal... Dan itu sangat menyenangkan!"

Neji mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke," Jangan pergi Sasuke! Kumohon... Aku menyayangimu!" air matapun jatuh tak terbendung.

" Aku selalu menunggu kau mengatakan itu Neji... Setiap pagi, siang, malam aku menunggu! Tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, saat aku memutuskan untuk mundur saja!"

" Maaf Sasuke..."

" Aku selalu memaafkanmu Neji... Aku selalu memaafkanmu..."

Neji melepaskan pelukannya, " Jangan pergi ya!"

Sasuke hanya diam.

" Kumohon Sasuke... Kumohon! "

" Neji... Aku tidak pergi! Aku hanya..."

" Bagiku sama saja Sasuke!" Neji memotong perkataan Sasuke "Maaf ya!" Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke, "Aku memang bodoh, aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini kau selalu memendam rasa sakit karena perbuatanku! Aku..."

" Tak apa... Manusia itu wajar melakukan kesalahan! Jangan terlalu membebani diri seperti itu ya..." ucap Sasuke

" Aku lebih senang jika kau memarahiku Sasuke..."

Sasuke memukul kepala Neji menggunakan sendok ," Jangan diulangi ya!"

Neji mengangguk mantap.

" Aku tetap disini! Menunggumu..." ucap Sasuke lirih

The end

Aneh ya?

Aku aja yang bikin, juga ngerasa aneh kok...

Yah apa boleh buat!

Saya emang terlanjur cinta sama NejiSasu! Jadi ya kalo ada ide, pasti ujung-ujungnya bikin NejiSasu...

REVIEW ya readers^^


End file.
